1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cable magnet ring.
2. Description of Related Art
A magnet ring is fitted about a cable for preventing electromagnetic interference (EMI). The resistance of the cable gradually increases with service life of the cable, so the effect of EMI on the cable is gradually increased. However, the magnet ring is not adjusted accordingly, thus, the magnet ring cannot shield the cable from EMI effectively after having been used for a long time.